


Pearl

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [7]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Name, Port Caynn, Provost's Dog, renaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: She wasn't born Pearl.





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Pearl

She wasn’t born Pearl, but she renamed herself for the hard, clear beauty of the fake jewel stolen from the oyster’s protection against pain.


End file.
